The New Guy
by 6747
Summary: here a oneshot for my oc induce him to the class of south park who are now in 7th grade


**The new guy**

**author's note: this is my first fanfiction and the spell check not working since i using a shit program(WordPad) to type this and i got problem with spelling alittle but an checking ever word i like to know what you think but please don't be to harsh i will be updating atleast once a week maybe more since i also got youtube video's to make and alot going on personly well here the start of the stort i will if i get this story good and get good review take on a bigger oc story but for now i an only taking a few **

noone POV

it was a cold and wind morning in south park when brian wake up to his parents figthing agein brian moaned they just got to south park and already this had started up agein not to say the reason they had to move in the first place .

brian just want it all to end today was his first day at south park elementary school he was in the 7 grade and had not meet anyone as off current not that they like him anyway noone at his last school did they all to scared of him to even get to know him well he care not they all asshole anyway.

pretty much knowing that he not get told to go to school or get any stale pop tarts for breakfast that rigth he live the high life he had no idea how they not living in a cardboard box on the street of couse his parents alway had more then enough money for drug and alcohol but somehow not enough to feed their own son.

brian got up and put on his normal(and only outfit) on he slip on his dirty white t-shirt and black skinny jeans then put on his signature black hoodie to hid his arms he still had on the same underwear as last nigth with no socks he grabbed his green bagpack and sling it over his shoulder before putting on his black boots and moving a strande of his black shine hair out of his big blue eyes as he left his figthing parents without a good-bye it was unlikely that brian stay the whole day at school before he got bored and left to skive last two subject off the day and that at best

Kyle POV

"hey Stan you hear we getting a new student today"i said in my normal calm vocie

"yeah dude apparently he be in our class "my super best friend said fixing his puffball hat he alway wears then we hear a familer whiny voice...fuck it the fatman himself i was hoping he off today

"you guys i got the perfer plan to mess with the new kid"the fat asshole howerd in my ear

"we don't care Cartman" me and Stan said in unison i grow red me and stan alway seem to have the same thought at the same time it...well it us

"fags"cartman says in his whiny vocie god i hate that guy just then kenny come in wear his normal parker and everthing else but you can very clearly see the bags under his eyes he look tired and we all know why he out all nigth agein being mysterion don't get me wrong i love he doing something to help the town it just put so much weight on his shoulders

"kinny you help me piss off the new kid kinny"cartman said not even caring his friend look half dead but then after you see him died that many time you really stop caring about his health you know he come back he alway does you found that out in 5 grade after he got eatting by a group of cannibal that try to take over the town

"kenny dude you look like shit"stan said as i was deep in my thought as i alway an he said what i was thinking kenny did look like shit we when a seat in our normal seats as the class came in we notic we got a sub for today aswell that mean we be really learning today about normal stuff like math and not media like mr garrison or miss garrison think he/she be having another sex change or a nosie job that just the person he/she is not a good teacher or role model.

"good morning class i an you substitute teacher i an sorry to say that Mr Garrison is not well today"said the new substitute teacher she was a well dress woman age 50 or some with glass and little make up we hear someone mutter that garrison was never fit for teaching then the substitute teacher talk agein"it be a very long time before he come back if he come back he got a very dangers illness and he may not life aids is very dangers you know anyway on that note we also got a new student joining us today can you plz come on in brian" then in walked this boy dress in all black with a hoodie he had his hoodie up like kenny and and sapphire blue eyes and what little of his skin you can see is well tan well conpared with us anyway i bet he pale back where he come from his clothes are a little tatterd and batterd it clear he not from a well off family and it look like he may not be wearing socks but he gave everone in the room a look that said _don't fuck with me _it was i was scared out my mind the only two people never got this cartman you just did not care at all and red who was not here today the teacher alittle scared aswell ask him to tell about himself he look like he did not want to but gave in to her in a way

"ok bitch's and bastard's i from scotland but move to the US when i was 5 then spent alot of time living in cal and now i an here talking to all you fucking retards"he said in a strong scottish accent we all now fear he kill us or something in the way he said that even the teacher look a little shaken the most so since damien and that kid had super powers this one did't atleast i hope not.

"young man may i ask you to not swore in my class"our new teacher said to him he did't move but to shaken his head before walking up and taking the seat next to cartman for once feel sorry for the fatboy this new kid look like he ready to kill someone but cartman just does not take a hint and before long we hear

"hey everone look at the poor goth fag" cartman shout as if it a announcement for that the new kid just look at him before

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU CALL ME YOU FUCK FAT PEACE OF SHIT!" he get up and grabs him by his red jacket and pull cartman up so that he is standing face to face it a little werid as this new kid is shorter then cartman then i take a good look at him in fact he shorter then ever other boy in class and even some of the girl he look about red height of 5'4 when the smallest boy before him butters is 5'6 cartman towers over new anger new kid at 5'8 but nun the less is scared an look like a little dog "what you fat asshole treble fitting thought door so you try to fit in with people if you even call me a fuck goth agein i kick your head in you got that if talk to me agein it be the last thing you ever do" and with that the new kid pushed cartman back in to his seat i then notic kenny was asleep i then notic that brian look at kenny but unlike the way he look at everone else it seemed that kenny being the the way he is was a good thing for him as brian look almost like he feel the same way and i know then that he be friends with kenny...good that mean he not kick the crap out of me i hope then i seen something that suprize me a little he wearing the star of daved around his neck...the new kid was jewish that mean my family not the only jewish family anymore thank god maybe i get to see him beat the hell out of cartman for insulting me for being jewish that be in cartman words 'Sweet'...

**ok that the first chapter here the oc form if you want to be in you see i only talk about the teacher the 4 boys and brian and his family so far i hid alot about them for reason that be seen later the story is main on my oc but it show others aswell the stroy was to begain with mean only to have my oc but i decide to let other in if i like the oc plz send them thought pm if possable well here the form**

Name:

nickname(if any):

age(all are in grade 7):

Outfit:

looks:

personality(detail plz):

past(detail plz i better make charters when i know their history):

crush(if one):

enemy:

Friends:

like:

dislikes:

anything else?:

mind if i make your charter a super villain( if will relate to personality and you not know if your charter is the super villain or not):

last but not least what your oc reacting to brian and what you think of him:


End file.
